Koniec Pekla
by Jana137
Summary: V cele od Negana Daryl nájde nádej. "Ten liek je skutočný, našli ho, ale prišiel neskoro. Pohrýzli ma a nakazili. Teraz som urobila to isté ja tebe, pohrýzla som ťa, možno som ťa zabila. Je mi to tak ľúto. Daryl ja som chodec." začala plakať.


V cele bola tma a zrazu sa otvorili dvere. „Máš tu dar," sotil dnu, niekoho kto sa vzpieral a na hlave mal kuklu.

„Čo je to?" šepol a trochu zdvihol hlavu, videl štíhlu ženu s čiernou kuklou a zviazanými rukami.

„Dar od Negana, aby si videl čo všetko môžeš mať, ak sa rozhodneš správne," zložil mladej žene masku, zavrčala, ale mala zviazané ústa. Mala na sebe rovnaké biele šaty ako on, ale u nej to boli len kusy látky, ktorú jej zakrývali len to najpodstatnejšie.

„Bude tu do zajtra rána. Je celá tvoja, môžeš si robiť čo chceš," povedal Dwight. „Teda... Nezabi ju," uškrnul sa a zavrel dvere.

Šiel k nej a zložil jej tú pásku z úst. „Nedotýkaj sa ma!"

„Nemaj strach," rozviazal ju a vrátil sa späť na svoje miesto.

Ona si sadla proti nemu a sledovala ho.

„Čo teraz?" spýtala sa po chvíli.

„Neviem."

„Spýtam sa ťa teda priamo? Mám sa ťa báť? Budeš si chcieť... ako to povedať slušne vziať svoj darček?"

„Nemusíš mať strach, nič ti neurobím," uistil ju

„Dobré pre teba, zabila by som ťa."

„Keď myslíš," uškrnul sa. „Koľko vážiš, 50 kg alebo aj menej."

„Ty ale nemáš ani potuchy, kto som."

„Keď myslíš," odvrkol.

„Koľko si tu?" Spýtala sa po chvíli.

„Pár dní a ty?"

„Asi týždeň, prekliaty bastard a to som si myslela, že najhorší boli v Alabame, ale na tohto sa nechytá ani ten," pokrútila hlavou.

„Si z Alabamy?"

„Nie z DC, ale to je teraz jedno. Ty si odkiaľ?"

„Z Atlanty," odvetil. Nastalo ticho. „Ako sa voláš?"

„Daryl."

„Ja som Eny," usmiala sa a natiahla k nemu ruku. Podal jej ju. „Prečo ťa sem zavreli?"

„Lebo som v jednej jeho osade robila nábory, sama, to bola chyba, ale už dlho sme nemali výraznejšie problémy. Verbovala som k Fénixu."

„Kto je Fénix?"

„Nevieš...Udržíš tajomstvo," naklonila sa k nemu. „Majú to. Majú liek, Daryl. Červený kríž ho našiel. Armáda postupuje na sever. Budú tu za pár dní, prídu sem a zachránia nás. Ja som od nich, prvá línia, ale spravila som chybu. Neveríš mi?"

„Nie. Prečo by armáda posielala do prvej línie teba? Si malá a veľmi chudá. Nevidím takmer žiadne svaly a ver, že toho vidím dosť." Trochu si napravila oblečenie. „Mám totiž niečo čo nemá takmer nikto iný na svete... dokážem s nimi hovoriť. S chodcami, neublížia mi. Po mne nikdy nepôjdu, môžem im dať ruku pred ústa a nič neurobia. Môžem ísť ku nim a bodnúť ich nožom do hlavy a oni sa ma ani nepokúsia zastaviť. Som médium a vidím do ich duše. Vidím, že chcú iba pokoj ako my. Vidím ich duše a keď ich bodnem oslobodím ich a oni mi za to ďakujú. Pomáham dušiam nájsť pokoj od malička. Videla som duše mŕtvych hovorila s nimi a teraz im rozumiem. Prečo sa smeješ?!"

Smial sa. „Takže armáda má liek a poslala sem médium. To sme ale v..."

„Ver si čomu chceš. O pár dní sú tu. Možno aj skôr. Ak by mi vrátili moje veci. Zavolám svojim ľuďom v hodinkách mám vysielač."

„No... zrejme je tá rana na čele horšia než som si myslel," prezrel jej to. „Nemáš krvácanie do mozgu." Odsotila mu ruku. „Nedotýkaj sa ma! Nemám halucinácie a ver mi, že vonku už sú miesta kde svet je svetom..."

„Tak prečo nie si tam?"

„Lebo ja si tento svet beriem neustále so sebou," odvetila mu. „Za pár dní to pochopíš a možno budeš zdesený, kto bol dnes vedľa teba a kto s tebou hovoril."

Otvorili sa dvere. „Ah... zdá sa, že ruším?" uškrnul sa Negan.

„Nie viac ako obvykle," odvrkla.

„Páčiš sa mi... Daryl už si spoznal Eny... burcovala ľudí proti mne, s nejakým nezmyslom o lieku a historke o tom ako postupuje armáda a že vie hovoriť s chodcami," smial sa. „že jej neublížia."

„Vidím ľudské duše a vidím aj do duší živých. Vidím aj do tvojej a vôbec sa mi nepáči." Negan sa len zasmial. „Máš pekné historky. No nič, nebudem vás ďalej rušiť. Vlastne, Daryl mám pre teba jednu malú úlohu, ktorú ale určite rád splníš." Nereagoval. „Eny mala byť jedno z dievčat pre mojich chlapov. Ale miesto toho aby bola priateľská, jedného z nich nepekne pohrýzla. Veľmi škaredo."

Eny len cvakla zubami. „Nemáš ani potuchy ako veľmi škaredo."

Daryl sa uškrnul. „Fajn, súhlasím, zato jej skočím niekde zohnať darček. Čokoládu alebo radšej karamelky, Eny?"

„Karamelky, čokoláda je ťažká na pečeň," odvetila a zasmiala sa. „Ale postačia aj kvety. Ruže, červené ak nájdeš."

„Za toto ti niekde nájdem aspoň tucet ruží," uškrnul sa.

„No, vy dvaja ste teda podarený párik. Naozaj neviem Dwight, prečo si dal dohromady práve týchto dvoch... ale zase, vidieť ako sa zlomia navzájom bude fajn. Daryl, choď k Eny." Nepohol sa.

„Nie... tak inak," muži ho zdvihli a sotili ku nej. „V pohode?"

„Iste," chytil si ruku.

„Fajn... takže Daryl, teraz Eny ukážeš čo bude jej úloha."

„Čo?" nechápal.

„Vezmi si tú malú štetku. Rovno tu." Pozreli sa na seba.


End file.
